ghoststoriesanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Tonight the Spirits Will Be Resurrected! Amanojaku
Episode 1: Tonight, the Spirits Will Be Resurrected!! Amanojaku is the first episode of the Ghost Stories anime. The alternate English dubbed title for this episode is The Awakening. Episode Ghost: Amanojaku Synopsis Moving to a new town is tough on kids. Nothing is familiar, and with no friends, it can be scary. In Satsuki's case, that last part isn't helped any when she, her little brother, and three kids from school end up in the old schoolhouse, which just so happens to be haunted by ghosts. Cast *Satsuki - Hilary Haag *Hajime - Chris Patton *Leo - Greg Ayres *Momoko - Monica Rial *Keiichirou - Christine Auten *Amanojaku - Rob Mungle *Reiichirou - Illich Guardiola *Manager - Andy McAvin *Hanako - Lesley Tesh *Mover - George Manley *Genta - John Swasey *Man-Faced Dog /Teacher - Andrew Love *PA Announcer - Shelley Calene-Black Plot Opening: A janitor is attacked by an evil force; he screams but nobody can hear him. Satsuki and her brother Keiichirou move to the house where her dead mother grew up, along with their father and cat Kaya. While exploring their new house, Satsuki and Keiichirou meet Hajime, who is spying from next door. The two of them argue with each other before Reiichirou asks the kids to help him with moving. The next day, on the way to school, Kaya jumps out from the backpack and enters the old school house. Satsuki and Keiichirou follow him in. They are then surprised by Hajime and his friend Leo, who came to warn Satsuki and Keiichirou about avoiding the old school house because it is haunted. While joking about ghosts, they all meet Momoko, who is looking for her hat. They find her hat on the statue of Kinjiro Ninomiya, which was outside earlier. The children are scared away when the statue introduces itself to them. They then meet Jimenken, the human-faced dog, who also hangs out in the old school house. Momoko then introduces the new kids to Hanako, one of the well known friendly ghosts of the old school house. They also encounter Kyonosuke and Teke Teke. Next, they meet Amanojaku, who chases them around the school house. Kaya knocks over a picture frame, which causes Satsuki find a book. It says that in order to banish the demon to the old camphor tree behind the school, they need to draw a circle and chant, "Jaku, Jaku, go to sleep!" They do so, and the ghost disappears. After looking at the cover of the book, Satsuki discovers that it is actually her mother's old diary. The children return to the new school building when they hear the bell ring. Unfortunately, they have missed their entire first day of school. Additionally, they find that Amanojaku has become locked inside the body of Kaya, since the old camphor tree Amanojaku was supposed to return to was chopped down. The children decide to keep an eye on Kaya for the timebeing. Gallery SatsukiMiyanoshita.jpeg|Satsuki looks out the window Kaya Episode 1 Timestamp 2-45.png|"I was kind of worried there weren't going to be any Edo modern bathrooms" 22442Hajime-Ao3.jpg|"Yo, my name's Hajime." Help.png|"I can help!" - "Yes, why don't you let us look for your hat for you?" Amanojaku (small).png|"What is that?" - "Uh, A really ugly ghost?" - "Obviously a demon straight from the pit of hell." File:Episode 1 timestamp 13-29.png|"Let's you and I be friends, Satsuki." - "No orphan is that lonely" Screen Shot 2017-05-31 at 6.21.04 AM.png|"Who would want to be friends with you anyways? Especially after the grudge I've held against you for years!" Kayako's Mother.png|Kayako's mother, the former principal 16405.jpg|"Lord forgive me for this satanic ritual" - "Jaku Jaku go to sleep" SatsukiKeiiKaya.jpeg|Satsuki and Keiichirou are relieved Dewclaw.JPG|Amanojaku attempts to swipe at the children Kaya possessed, episode 1 timestamp 23-37.png|"Why don't you just kill the cat, and I can go back to haunting that school?" - "Not an option, but neutering is!" Kaya possessed, Episode 1 timestamp 21-38.png|Amanojaku possessing Kaya Amanojaku.jpg|Amanojaku at the end of the episode Category:Episodes Category:Gakkou no Kaidan Episodes